Kat: The Purple Avenger
by SilverStorm5
Summary: This is Katherine 'Kat' Shadows story, and how she was chosen to join the Avengers Initiative. Please read this is my first fic and I want at least SOME people to look at it
1. Kat Shadows

**So hi, this is my first fanfic so don't roast me alive or anything and give me a little credit, I'm terrible at writing but I LOVE fanfics so I'm trying. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you see that is familiar or that you've heard of is completely on accident.**

**Thnx Storm**

* * *

I looked around the corner, there it was the lone Chitauri soldier. I turned back and leaned against the alley wall. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breath- oh who am I kidding?! I formed a neon purple dagger in my hand. I walked around the corner and -wait a minute put on the brakes and back up. Hi my name is Katherine Shadows and this is my story.

* * *

**So my first story/summary/beginning. How'd you like it?**

**See ya, Storm**


	2. Past Shadows

I was born to James and Felicity Shadows. We always moved around a lot and I only needed to go to 18 more states till I'd been to all 50 states in the United States of America, we had always traveled but I didn't know why. When I asked my parents they would say 'We'll tell you when you're older.' I remember when I was 8 years old, we were driving to visit family for the holidays, when a figure jumped out into the road. My dad slammed on the brakes, but it was too late. We hit the figure but they weren't affected at all, it was like the cars metal hood just wrapped around the figure like a vice. My parents' airbags deployed, my seat belt strained to keep me from flying from the car and out the windshield. I heard my mother screaming my name. Everything went black.

I opened my eyes to have some guy with an eye patch over his right eye. I admit it I screamed bloody murder. What? So would you if you woke up from a car crash to have someone leaning over you. Any way the guy with the eye patch backed up pretty quickly. "Who are you? Where am I? Where are my parents? Why am I here?" I asked in quick concession. "We don't know where you're parents are, but we are trying our hardest to find them." He an expressionless mask on his face, "Now I am the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury. You are on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier in the med wing. And you are here because your parents were our second best agents and we know that you will somehow someway be of use of us to get them back."


	3. New Shadows

**So I would like to give a shoutout to alexma and Marta512 for being my first followers and viewers. They have asked me to keep doing this fic so I'm going to do that. Here we go.**

_**7 Years Later**_

I was brushing my teeth in peace, nice and quiet pea- "Hurry up Kat! You're so slow!" Sigh yep maybe not so quiet. "I'm hurrying Nessa! Jeez calm your horses. I need a little time to get ready. I'm not like you who can be in and out in five minutes." I opened the door and there was my best friend Vanessa 'Nessa' Coulson. Now I know you're probably like _Coulson? What? He has a DAUGHTER?_ Well that's where you'd be wrong, Nessa is not Coulsons daughter she is his kid sister. They didn't even know the other existed. S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't even know she existed! Turns out she was with a foster family that abused her. Yikes I remember when Coulson found out, the normally calm, no emotions, guy went POOF! Gone! In his place was an enraged Coulson who would do anything to protect his little sister. It was so sweet. Any way back to the problem at hand. Nessa was looking at me with her hands on her hips. "What? You know me I can get ready that fast and to me that was fast." She looked at me like _Are you kidding me? Really that's your excuse?_ "Yes I know that was fast I'm actually pretty proud of you for being so fast!" she laughed out the end of her sentence. Soon I joined in on the laughter and we were rolling on the floor laughing. "What are you girls doing now? Who did you prank this time." said a familiar voice. "Can we help you big brother?" Oh yep thats the Coulson siblings, back and forth. It's hilarious to watch, like a ping pong match. "Yes actually you can, we need Agent Shadows up to the med wing." he said, looking at me.

"Oh ok what do they want?" I asked straightening up to the formal name use. I pull Nessa up off the floor. (Share a mini apartment in the helicarrier) "They found something different in your blood tests from yesterday." Oh I wonder i this is good or bad. "Oh, is it life changing? Am I dying? Nessa you can have my stuff." Coulson chuckles under his breath "No no no you're not dying but we think it is very life changing."

Great, what did they find? Extra white blood cells so I have a healing factor like Wolverine? Or something bigger?


	4. Sorry not a chapter : (

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever, I fixed up one of the chapters for you guys. I haven't had any ideas about my story or anything else, its been really busy with the holidays. Well this is it so if you are; Jewish: Happy Hanukkah, Christians: Merry Christmas, African American: Joyous Kwanzaa, Other: Happy Holidays! : )

See ya, Storm


End file.
